Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 020
Double Trouble Duel - Part 2, known as Fusion of Three Gods! Gate Guardian in the Japanese version, is the twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary As Seto Kaiba approaches Pegasus' castle, he is confronted by Kemo, who pulls a gun on him, but Seto overpowers him and takes him hostage, demanding that he take him to Mokuba. Back at the Duel, Yugi and Joey bring out their strongest monsters, but the Paradox Brothers use Magical Labyrinth to change the shape of the maze and separate their monsters. Joey walks into Dox's Trap, Jirai Gumo, which destroys Axe Raider. Yugi destroys it with Mystic Box then has Dark Magician destroy Labyrinth Tank. Dox uses his powered-up Dungeon Worm to destroy Celtic Guardian. However, Joey uses Flame Swordsman equipped with Salamandra to destroy the worm. Unfortunately, the Paradox Brothers manage to draw all three pieces of Gate Guardian, their most powerful monster. Meanwhile, Kimo takes Seto through Pegasus' underground prison, but activates an alarm, forcing Seto to flee and find Mokuba himself. Can he? Will Yugi and Joey defeat Gate Guardian and win enough chips to enter Pegasus' Castle and leave the labyrinth for good? Featured Duel: Yami Yugi and Joey Wheeler vs. The Paradox Brothers - Part 2 Duel continued from last episode. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Since it is a Level 5 monster, he can move it 5 spaces but chooses to move it only 4 spaces inside the maze, arriving at the same tile as "Celtic Guardian". He moves "Axe Raider" inside the maze. Since it is a Level 4 monster, he moves it by 4 spaces. It joins "Flame Swordsman" and "Celtic Guardian." He transfers "Kunai with Chain's" effect onto "Axe Raider" ("Axe Raider": 1700 → 2200 ATK / 1150 DEF). Dox's turn Dox moves "Labyrinth Tank" another 7 spaces. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). Since it is a Level 7 monster, he can move it 7 spaces but chooses to move it only 5 spaces inside the maze, in front of Celtic Guardian and Joey's monsters. Para's turn Para activates "Magical Labyrinth". The shape of "Labyrinth Wall's" maze is changed. "Flame Swordsman" and "Axe Raider" are separated from "Celtic Guardian" and "Dark Magician". Joey's turn Joey moves "Flame Swordsman" and "Axe Raider" ahead, but his "Axe Raider" steps on Dox's "Jirai Gumo's" space (2200 ATK / 100 DEF). "Jirai Gumo's" effect negates "Kunai with Chain" ("Axe Raider": 2200 → 1700 ATK / 1150 DEF). "Jirai Gumo" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, Jirai Gumo doesn't have this effect. Instead, you toss a coin when you attack a monster with Jirai Gumo, and if you guess right, the attack continues normally, but if you guess wrong, you will lose half your Life Points before the attack continues.) Dox's turn Dox moves "Labyrinth Tank" another 7 spaces, arriving right behind his "Jirai Gumo". He Sets a monster. Yami's turn Yami activates "Mystic Box". It swaps the spaces where "Jirai Gumo" and "Dark Magician" are located, destroying "Jirai Gumo" in the process. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Labyrinth Tank" (Dox: 2000 → 1900 Life Points). (NOTE: The real-life effect of Mystic Box lets you select 1 monster from your side of the field and 1 monster from your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster from your opponent's side of the field is destroyedand the selected monster from your side of the field goes to the opponent's side of the field.) Para's turn Para Sets a monster. Joey's turn Joey moves "Flame Swordsman" 5 spaces. Dox's turn Dox Sets a monster. He Flip Summons "Dungeon Worm" (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). He then equips "Invigoration" to "Dungeon Worm". "Invigoration" increases "Dungeon Worm's" ATK by 400 points and decreases its DEF by 200 points ("Dungeon Worm": 1800 → 2200 ATK / 1500 → 1300 DEF). Since it's a burrower, "Dungeon Worm" is able to move freely under the maze, bypassing the spaces and attacking any monster. It attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yami: 1600 → 800 Life Points) and then retreats underground. Yami's turn Yami activates "Magical Hats", hiding "Dark Magician" and "Flame Swordsman" under two of the four "Magical Hat Tokens". Para's turn Para Normal Summons "Monster Tamer" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Due to "Monster Tamer's" special ability, Para can take control of Dox's "Dungeon Worm" as well as increase that monster's ATK by 600 points ("Dungeon Worm": 2200 → 2800 ATK). "Dungeon Worm" attacks and destroys an empty "Magical Hat Token" and then retreats underground. (NOTE: In the real game, Monster Tamer is a Normal Monster, so it doesn't have an effect.) Joey's turn Joey reveals "Flame Swordsman" from under a "Magical Hat Token". He then equips "Salamandra" to "Flame Swordsman". "Salamandra" increases "Flame Swordsman's" ATK by 700 points ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 → 2500 ATK). "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Dungeon Worm". The Salamandra attack can be steered through the air and down the tunnels, allowing "Flame Swordsman" to battle without moving and strike an underground monster. Also, since the target is weak to FIRE-Attribute monsters, it loses the bonus from "Monster Tamer" ("Dungeon Worm": 2800 → 2200 ATK). "Flame Swordsman" destroys "Dungeon Worm" (Dox: 1900 → 1600 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, Attribute alone does not cause Monsters to lose ATK during battle.) Dox's turn Dox Normal Summons "Kazejin" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2200 DEF). He Combines "Kazejin" (God of Wind) with the other two set monsters the brothers control: "Sanga of the Thunder" (2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) (God of Thunder) and "Suijin" (2500 ATK / 2400 DEF) (God of Water) to form "Gate Guardian" in Attack Position. Yami's turn Yami Sets 2 cards. Para's turn Para uses the top-section of "Gate Guardian" (aka "Sanga of the Thunder" 2600 ATK / 2200 DEF) to attack Joey's "Flame Swordsman". (NOTE: In the real game Gate Guardian counts as 1 monster not 3 so Gate Guardian would have attacked Flame Swordsman.) Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations *The gun in Kemo's hand is erased from the dub. *Most of the fight between Kaiba and Kemo is cut out from the dub. *Shots of the Paradox Brothers are changed to show them talking in the US version. In the Japanese, they're just standing there looking fierce. *In the US, a spider graphic was added to the square Axe Raider steps on. *Mystic Box has a slightly different image in the dub. *A shot is changed in the US version to show the Jirai Gumo card being pierced by swords, rather than the monster itself. *The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Mistakes *When Celtic Guardian gets destroyed by Dungeon Worm Joey shouts, "No, my Celtic Guardian!" But Celtic Guardian belongs to Yugi, not Joey. Featured cards